Lagerfeuergeschichten
by Liesl Snake
Summary: HG/SS Ein kleiner aber feiner Oneshot über einen ereignisreichen Campingausflug der Abschlussklassen in den Verbotenen Wald. Raiting: leichtes M


_Nach längerer Pause habe ich es endlich mal wieder geschafft eine Geschichte hochzuladen. Wenn auch nur ein kleiner Happen. Andere Storys sind in Arbeit ;)_

 _Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit!_

 _Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und schreibe nur zum Spaß an der Freude._

 _HG/SS (Severus Snape etwas OOC)_

 _Raiting: leichtes M_

 **Lagerfeuergeschichten**

Wann genau hat er sich so verändert?

Nachdenklich musterte Hermine den Zauberer, der abseits des Feuers lässig gegen einen Baum gelehnt am Waldboden saß und gedankenverloren mit einem Grashalm spielte.

War es, als der Krieg endete er halbtot in der heulenden Hütte geborgen wurde? War es, als er Tage später im Krankenhaus aufgewachte und halb Hogwarts sich lächelnd um seinem Bett getummelt hatte? Oder war es, als ihm während eines Großen Festes der Merlin-Orden erster Klasse verliehen worden war? War es, als sich zum neuen Schuljahr die doppelte der normalen Anzahl von Schüler für seine Zaubertrank-Kurse angemeldet hatte? Vielleicht war es auch, als sein Unterricht gerechter wurde und er unparteiischer seinem Haus gegenüber...

Unwillig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und zog fröstelnd den Kragen ihrer Jacke nach oben. Warum nur dachte sie in einer so schönen Nacht über Snape nach?

Neben ihr lachte Ron amüsiert auf und legte seine große warme Hand auf Hermines Oberschenkel. Ron war es über den sie sich Gedanken machen sollte. Immerhin waren sie jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen.

Aber seit sie ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatte, fuhren ihre Gedanken Achterbahn. Sie machte sich plötzlich um alles Sorgen und Zweifelte an den kleinsten Dingen. Sie wusste immer noch nicht genau was die Zukunft für sie bereit hielt und konnte sich nicht entscheiden was sie nun weiter machen möchte.

Ron wollte, genau wie Harry, Auror werden. Das bedeutete er würde wenig Zeit für sie haben in Zukunft. Deshalb hatte er sich eingebildet so schnell wie möglich nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts zu heiraten.

Aber Hermine war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. In der Zauberwelt gab es nur eine eheliche Verbindung fürs Leben. Scheidung war hier ein Fremdwort. Wollte sie wirklich ihr ganzes Leben mit Ron verbringen? Wie oft hatte sie sich das schon gefragt...

Wenn sie mit ihm über dieses Thema reden wollte, winkte er ab, sagte ihr wie wunderschön sie war und dass er sie nie würde gehen lassen. Meistens endeten diese Gespräche in ziemlich einseitigem Sex.

Seufzend starrte Hermine ins Feuer. Es war ein ziemlich kühler Abend für diese Jahreszeit. Sogar das Feuer vor ihr spendete nur wenig Wärme.

Diese Campingtour war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Wenn Dumbledore meinte es wäre lustig in eisiger Kälte in einem Zelt auf dem noch kälteren Waldboden zu schlafen, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Zwar war bereits Ende Juni, doch im tiefsten Norden Schottlands mitten im Wald war es kalt... und Hermine war sowieso ein ziemlich durchfrorener Mensch.

Wieder zog ein frischer Luftzug unter ihre dünne Jacke. Doch Ron war zu beschäftigt, um sie in eine warme Umarmung zu ziehen. Alle ihre Klassenkameraden saßen eng beieinander, lachten und spielten ein Trinkspiel nach dem anderen. Keine Zeit für kuscheln.

Irgendwie war Hermine plötzlich erleichtert, dass sie kein Zelt mit Ron teilen durfte, dieser schwankte nämlich schon bedrohlich auf dem Baumstamm, auf dem sie saßen. Snape und McGonagall hatten glücklicherweise darauf bestanden geschlechtlich getrennte Zelte zu belegen. Ron und Harry waren gar nicht begeistert gewesen und planten bereits mitten in der Nacht auf jeden Fall Zelte zu tauschen. Hermine hoffte, dass sie bis dahin bereits zu betrunken waren und todmüde in ihre Schlafsäcke fallen würden.

Ron war ja ganz nett. Sie mochte ihn sehr gerne, immerhin war sie nicht ohne Grund mit ihm zusammen. Aber betrunken konnte er schon ziemlich grob und aufdringlich werden. Genauso wie jetzt gerade. Unaufhaltsam fuhr seine rechte Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel nach oben und hätte Hermine seine Hand nicht dezent mit der ihren umschlossen, wäre er ihr vor den anderen eindeutig zu nahe getreten.

So ein bisschen Besitzanspruch war ja nicht so schlimm und konnte sogar ganz Schmeichelhaft sein, aber man konnte es auch übertreiben.

„Komm Hermine, trink noch mal mit!", bat Harry dann von Ginnys Seite aus und streckte ihr die Feuerwhisky-Flasche entgegen.

Ron nahm ihr die Entscheidung und Harry die Flasche ab und hielt die Öffnung an Hermines Mund. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig trank sie zwei kleine Schluck. Hinterher konnte sie nur kurz Luft holen, denn schon hatte Ron sie in einem groben, nach Alkohol schmeckenden Kuss gedrängt.

Seine rechte Hand ruhte mittlerweile auf ihrem Po und sowie er wieder von ihr abgelassen hatte, grinste er sie schelmisch an und wandte sich wieder Seamus zu, dem gerade wieder ein neues Trinkspiel eingefallen war.

Hermine atmete unruhig auf. Wollte sie DAS wirklich?

Sie schaute durch die Runde und sah jede Menge Alkohol fließen. Es wurden Würstchen gegrillt und Gruselgeschichten erzählt. Einige Slytherins hatten Zigaretten dabei. Etwas abgelegener knutschten ein paar Pärchen, auf die McGonagall ein besonderes Auge hatte. Diese saß mit ihrer Lesebrille und einem Buch in einem Campingstuhl und beobachtete ihre Schüler mit gelegentlichen Seitenblicken. Auch sie schien diesen Ausflug nicht sonderlich zu genießen.

Es wunderte die junge Hexe nicht wirklich, dass dieser Abschlussausflug so zügellos verlief. Immerhin hatten alle Anwesenden ihre UTZs und waren erwachsen. Was konnten die Lehrer schon großartig tun.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter, während sie ihre Hände wärmend ans Feuer hielt. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf Professor Snape. Sie konnte sich auch getäuscht haben, doch sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, als hätte er sie beobachtet und dann schnell weg gesehen.

Sie verwarf den Gedanken und knüpfte an jene früher an diesem Abend an. Wann hatte er sich so verändert? Während des Unterrichts trug er weiterhin seine schwere, schwarze Robe. Doch zum Abendessen in der großen Halle und nun bei diesem Ausflug, hatte er eine schwarze Stoffhose an und trug darüber ein lockeres dunkles Hemd, bei dem fast immer zwei drei der obersten Knöpfe geöffnet waren.

Insgesamt wirkte er entspannter und er hatte sogar etwas Farbe bekommen. Hermine errötete als sie daran dachte, dass Snape eigentlich richtig attraktiv wirkte. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick wieder auf das Feuer.

Was interessierte es sie, ob er attraktiv war oder nicht? Sie war bereits in festen Händen! Außerdem hatte er ohnehin kein Interesse an ihr. Warum sollte er auch? Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie des öfteren im letzten Jahr einige fremde und wunderschöne Hexen die Kerker verließen.

Ihr war sogar zu Ohren gekommen, dass Pansy Parkinson, die gerade hinter einem Baum mit Draco Malfoy herumknutschte, versucht hatte, sich an den Tränkemeister ran zu machen. Ohne Erfolg versteht sich.

Natürlich wusste die ganze Zauberwelt Englands von Snapes Liebe für Lily Potter. Seitdem rannten ihm die Frauen scharenweise hinterher, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, wie selbstlos er war. Bestimmt waren auch einige dabei, die sich einfach nur in seinem Ruhm sonnen wollten. Aber Hermine sah jede dieser Hexen nur einmal, dann nie wieder.

Nicht dass sie Snape beobachten würde... Nein... das würde sie Ron nie antun.

Warum machte sie sich dann überhaupt solche Gedanken über ihn? Und warum störte es sie irgendwie, dass er so viel verschiedene Frauen hatte?

Wieder erschien die Whisky-Flasche vor ihren Augen, doch diesmal bekam sie die Gelegenheit diese abzulehnen. Ron war zu beschäftigt damit mit Seamus um die Wette zu trinken.

Das erste Mal, seit sie mit ihm zusammen war, schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum mit Ron Schluss zu machen. Aber was würde das für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten? Schon so lange lebte sie jeden Tag mit ihm und Harry zusammen. Sie waren unzertrennlich, aber wenn sie diese Beziehung beenden würde, wäre dem sicher nicht mehr so.

Widersprüchliche Gefühle überschwemmten sie. Rons Hand fühlte sich plötzlich so falsch an ihrem Hintern an und auch der Kuss in den er sie wieder ziehen wollte, durfte nicht sein.

Bestimmt stemmte sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn weg.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen!", sagte sie in die Runde und erntete einige genuschelte „Nacht Mine!".

Ron stand schwankend mit Hermine auf und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Sie konnte deutlich seine Fahne an seinem Atem riechen, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und wollte sie erneut küssen. Die junge Hexe, immer noch ziemlich durcheinander, drehte mehr als verständlich den Kopf zur Seite, damit sie seinen Lippen entkam.

„Ich... ich wheck dich dann... whenn ich... khomm!", lallte er in ihr Ohr und als Hermine endlich gehen wollte, gab er ihr noch einen groben Klaps auf den Hintern.

Die junge Hexe hätte, während des Gejohles, welches von den Jungs aus der Runde daraufhin ertönte, im Erdboden versinken können. Warum nur waren alle Kerle in ihrem Alter so kindisch? Und wehe Ron, sollte er wirklich in ihrem und Ginnys Zelt auftauchen.

Die Jacke um sich raffend, verließ Hermine die Feuerstelle.

Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Snape, der immer noch lässig mit einem langen Grashalm spielte. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Hatte er sie und Ron beobachtet? Wieder verdrängte Hermine diesen Gedanken und lächelte ihrem jetzt ehemaligen Lehrer zu. Umso erstaunter war sie, dass er dieses Lächeln mit einem Augenzwinkern entgegnete. Ihr Herz machte einen Aussetzer und klopfte dann hektisch weiter.

Sie verschnellerte ihre Schritte Richtung Zelte, nur um dann doch auf den Trampelpfad abzubiegen und den Weg zum See einzuschlagen.

Hier war es noch um einiges kälter, als an der Feuerstelle. Hermine wischte ein paar nerviger Fliegen beiseite, zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Insektenschutz um sich. Diese Biester konnten nerviger sein als ein betrunkener Ron.

Der dunkle See lag wie ausgestorben da. Nur der Mond und die Sterne spiegelten sich glänzend im Wasser. Einige Meilen weiter am anderen Ufer erstreckte sich das riesige Schloss, welches sie vor acht Jahren zum ersten Mal betreten hatte.

Hermine ging ehrfürchtig und die Arme fest um sich geschlungen am Ufer entlang, bis sie an einen kleinen Steg kam. Ohne Umschweife ließ sie sich darauf nieder und schaute gedankenverloren in die Nacht hinaus...

„Wunderschön!", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie Hogwarts so im Mondlicht betrachtete.

„In der Tat!"

Erschrocken fuhr die junge Hexe herum.

Snape?

„Oh! Verzeihung Professor! Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich mich so weit vom Lagerplatz entfernt habe... Ich komme sofort.", meinte sie hastig und rappelte sich auf. Auch wenn ihr Lehrer ruhiger und umgänglicher geworden war, war mit ihm immer noch nicht recht zu spaßen.

Doch als Hermine eilig an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, hielt sie ein fester Griff um den Oberarm zurück. Schüchtern und gleichzeitig gespannt blickte sie zu ihm auf. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen und ließ Snape blasser erscheinen, als er wirklich war. Seine Ausstrahlung hatte irgendwie etwas mystisches und wieder begann ihr Herz aus dem Rhythmus zu stolpern.

Oh nein... das passierte jetzt aber nicht wirklich oder? Verliebte sie sich gerade in Severus Snape?...

Das konnte sie Ron doch nicht antun...

„Ich wollte Sie nicht verscheuchen, Miss Granger!", erklärte er, „Ganz im Gegenteil!", setzte Snape dann noch murmelnd hinterher.

„Oh!"

Sanft aber bestimmt entzog sie ihm ihren Arm, da das angenehme Kribbeln unter seiner Hand sie mehr verunsicherte, als es seinerzeit Voldemort konnte. Oh verdammt...

„Werden Sie das vermissen?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was?"

„Das Schloss... die Ländereien... den See... die... Lehrer!"

Hermine schüttelte klärend ihren Kopf und sah wieder über den See. Der Zauberer stand schräg hinter ihr. Beinahe glaubte sie die Wärme seines Körpers zu fühlen und schon zitterte sie nicht mehr wegen der Kälte, sondern weil sie meinte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren zu können.

„Oh ja... ich werde es vermissen!", antwortete sie schließlich ehrlich und seufzte bedauernd.

Stille legte sich wieder über sie beide und den See. Nur ein paar Grillen gaben ihr Bestes und kleine Glitzerfeen tollten mit den Glühwürmchen im Schilf um die Wette. Beinahe wäre Hermine versucht gewesen diesen Augenblick als romantisch zu bezeichnen, doch sie stand hier mit Snape... nicht mit Ron.

„Wirklich alles?", fragte der dunkle Mann hinter ihr plötzlich mit einem triezenden Ton in der Stimme.

„Ja.", antwortete Hermine amüsiert.

Was interessierte es ihn so genau, ob sie das alles vermissen würde? Er war und blieb ein Rätsel...

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er näher gekommen war, doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie er ihr das Haar beiseite strich und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Auch die Lehrer?"

Hermine musste schlucken, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort heraus brachte.

„Vor allem die Lehrer...", schaffte sie es doch irgendwie ohne Holpern ihrer Stimme zu flüstern, was wirklich schwierig war, da ihre Haut plötzlich zu kribbeln begann.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, als die Lippen ihres Professors sich plötzlich auf ihren Nacken senkte. Nachdem der erste Schrecken verflogen war, ließ sie die Luft langsam wieder entweichen und spürte sogleich, wie ihre Knie anfingen zu zittern.

Danach stand er einfach ganz nah bei ihr. Ihr Rücken berührte fast die Knöpfe seines Hemds und doch hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als wäre er ihr viel näher. Sehr viel näher, als es der Anstand gebot.

In Hermine überschlugen sich die Gedanken, doch sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren und ermahnte sich ruhig zu Atmen und fühlte nur der Wärme nach, die Snape auszustrahlen schien. Stille senkte sich über sie und jeder lauschte mit gespannter Erwartung den Atemzügen des anderen. Es war, als könnte man die Luft knistern hören.

Snape war es, der schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich Weasley in diesem Zustand nicht auch nur in die Nähe ihres Zeltes lassen werde...", stellte er mit nüchterner Stimme fest, ließ aber das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht deutlicher werden, sodass Hermine, die sich ungläubig zu ihm umdrehte, es sehen konnte.

Augenblicklich färbten sich ihre Wangen rot, da sie daran dachte, wie offensichtlich Rons Absichten ausgesehen haben mussten. Sie wollte diesen wunderschönen Abend auf keinen Fall mit den leidlichen Versuchen Rons, der sich bemühte sie in seinem Rausch zu beglücken, beenden.

Sie betrachtete Snape eindringlicher. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten im Mondlicht schelmisch und brachten auch sie zum Lächeln.

„Eine attraktive Frau, wie Sie, sollte besser umworben werden, finden Sie nicht auch?", raunte er und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass ihre Knie jeden Moment ihren Dienst versagten, als er ihr mit dem Gesicht ein Stück näher kam.

Die Absurdität des Moments brachte sie jedoch umgehend wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie wandte sich ab und verschränkte ihre Arme in Abwehrhaltung. Das war vollkommen verrückt, dachte Hermine. Sie stand hier mit Snape, der sie auf eine seltsam eindringliche Art anschaute und sie lächelte... ER lächelte. Und es stand ihm so gut.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief die frische Highlandluft in ihre Lungen. Sie musste dringend wieder zu Verstand kommen. Selbst wenn es nicht Snape wäre, mit dem sie hier stünde, sondern jemand anderes, sie war immer noch mit Ron zusammen. Und Treue war ihr extrem wichtig in einer Beziehung, auch wenn sich der eigene Partner, wie der größte Volltrottel aufführte.

Snape schien die Veränderung in ihrer Haltung bemerkt zu haben und trat respektvoll einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte hören und spüren, wie er Abstand zu ihr nahm und Hermines Herz zerfloss plötzlich vor unbekannten Gefühlen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Er sollte direkt hinter ihr stehen bleiben, sie wärmen und ihr wieder dieses Gefühl von Ameisen auf dem Rücken übermitteln.

Was für eine Zwickmühle.

Wie kam es nur, dass dieser Mann sie so verwirrte. Sie liebte doch Ron. Da konnte sie unmöglich einem anderen verfallen. Andererseits war ihre Verbindung auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war.

„Entschuldigen Sie Miss Granger!", hörte sie seine dunkle, leise Stimme hinter sich, „Es war nicht meine Absicht Sie gegen ihren Willen zu bedrängen. Ich habe Ihre Blicke vorhin am Feuer wohl missverstanden."

Er klang bedrückt und fast ein wenig... verlegen?

Hermine wollte sich umdrehen und ihm versichern, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte, dass sie ihn insgeheim beobachtet und sich diesen Moment herbei gewünscht hatte. Aber ihr schlechtes Gewissen Ron gegenüber, ließ sie zögern.

Ihr Herz schrie vor Sehnsucht, als sie hörte, wie das Gras zu rascheln begann, da er sich abgewandt hatte und dabei war weg zu gehen. Sie konnte seine Enttäuschung beinahe greifen. Aus einem Impuls heraus drehte sie sich um, und sah seiner dunklen Gestalt hinterher, bis der Wald drohte, ihn zu verschlucken. Das war der Moment, in dem sie das große Bedürfnis hatte sich zu erklären; ihm zu vermitteln, dass es nicht ganz so war, wie er es aufgefasst hatte.

Sie sagte seinen Namen. Gerade so laut, dass er ihn noch hören konnte.

„Snape!"

Er blieb stehen. Drehte sich aber nicht um. Er straffte nur die Schultern, weshalb sie das stille Ufer des Sees hinter sich ließ, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. Als sie um ihn herum ging, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, blickten sie nichtssagende, verschlossene Augen an. Seine Haltung war auf Abwehr eingestellt.

„Ich...", begann sie und sah einige Sekunden betreten auf ihre Fußspitzen, ehe sie den Blick wieder hob, „Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht wollen würde. Aber Ron und ich..."

Er hob eine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hermine wartete ab. Sie beobachtete, wie er resigniert die Augen schloss und sich mit der gehobenen Hand die Nasenwurzel rieb, fast so, als würde er schreckliche Kopfschmerzen haben.

„Ich verstehe schon, Miss Granger.", sagte er einfach und sah sie wieder an.

„Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm, doch er verstand.

Bevor die Situation noch unangenehmer werden konnte, drehte sich Hermine um, und folgte dem hellen Schein, der durch die dunklen Baumreihen zu sehen war Richtung Lagerfeuer. Obwohl sie den Drang dazu verspürte, drehte sie sich nicht um.

Ich liebe Ron, erinnerte sie sich und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Nur weil es momentan schwierig war, brauchte sie sich noch lange keinem anderen an den Hals werfen.

Die Gruppe um das Lagerfeuer hatte sich gelichtet. Nur noch ein Paar Slytherins saßen auf einem Umgekippten Baumstamm und starrten mit gläsernem Blick in die Flammen. Professor McGonagall war, die Brille schief auf der Nase sitzend und die Zeitung auf der Brust liegend, in ihrem Campingstuhl eingenickt. Womöglich hatten ihre Klassenkameraden die unbeaufsichtigte Situation ausgenutzt und sich in ihre Zelte und in die umliegenden Büsche verkrochen.

Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie zum Zelt ging, würde entweder Ginny auf sie warten, weil sie Harry und Ron in ihr eigenes Zelt verfrachtet hatte, oder Ron würde es sich darin bequem gemacht haben. Hermine schnaubte frustriert. Sicher würde er schon schlafen, selbst wenn er noch auf sie hätte warten wollen. Die Menge an Alkohol war immerhin nicht gering gewesen.

Fröstelnd zog Hermine ihre dünne Jacke enger, zog ihren Zauberstab, sprach einen Lumos und stapfte hinüber zu ihrem Zeltplatz. Unterwegs schüttelte sie den Kopf über die unüberhörbaren Geräusche, die aus dem ein oder andern Zelt drangen. Als sie an einer etwas dichteren Baumgruppe vorbei huschen wollte, vernahm sie Lavenders offensichtlich zufriedenes Stöhnen.

Unwillkürlich wanderten Hermines Gedanken wieder zu Snape. Ob er immer noch am Waldrand stand? Würde er dem Treiben im Camp ein Ende bereiten, oder würde er es ignorieren. Wo er wohl sein Zelt aufgebaut hatte?

Halt! Stopp! Nein, Hermine, schellte sie sich. Hör auf darüber nachzudenken.

Gerade, als die Hexe Ihr und Ginnys Zelt erblickt hatte, hörte sie unverwechselbar Rons vom Alkohol vernebelte Stimme, die ebenfalls hinter der Baumgruppe hervor schallte: „Mealin... Boah... iss dass geil!"

Eine eiserne Hand schnürte ihre Kehle zusammen. Ihre Vernunft verabschiedete sich in dem Moment, als sie auf der Ferse kehrt machte und wie paralysiert um die breiten Stämme der Fichten herumtrat.

Obwohl sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte, nach den deutlichen Lauten, der zwei kopulierenden Körper von Ron und Lavender, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie der Anblick der beiden sie so schockieren würde.

Ron... IHR Ron vögelte vor ihren Augen eine andere.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und drohten ihr die Sicht zu nehmen, während ihr Herz einige Schläge aussetzte und das Atmen immer schwerer wurde. Bevor ein tiefer Schluchzer aus ihrer Kehle dringen konnte, schlug sie ihre freie Hand vor den Mund.

Alles wozu sie noch fähig war zu denken, war, dass sie sofort hier weg musste. Doch wohin?

Ihre Beine schienen wie von selbst eine Richtung ausgewählt zu haben. Sie wählten den Rückzug. Während sie die Laute, die vor Verzweiflung aus ihrem Mund entwichen nicht mehr stoppen konnte, rannte Hermine, wie von Sinnen, durch das Unterholz des verbotenen Waldes.

Sie rannte und weinte. Lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf, als die Erkenntnis wie durch einen Schlag in ihr Unterbewusstsein brach. Ron betrog sie. Ron... ihr Ron...

In all ihrer Verzweiflung bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie auf eine Gestalt zulief, die langsam und mit Händen in den Taschen den Trampelpfad zum Lagerfeuer eingeschlagen hatte. Erst die Kollision mit ihrem Professor brachte sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

Überrumpelt schlang er seine Arme um sie, damit sie nicht fallen und ihn mit zu Boden reißen würde. Bevor er sich von Hermine lösen konnte, umfasste sie seine Mitte und drückte sich fest an seine starke Brust. Sie schluchzte und weinte und der Zauberer ließ es ohne Widerrede geschehen. Er hielt sie einfach weiterhin fest. Erst einige Minuten und dann auch noch etwas länger.

Hermine genoss die Nähe zu Snape und ein warmes Gefühl verdrängte langsam den Schmerz in ihrer Brust, während sie ihre Nase in seine Kleidung drückte. Erst als ihr Weinen aufgehört und das Beben ihrer Schultern nachgelassen hatte, wagte er es sie anzusprechen.

„Miss Granger?"

„Hm..?"

Sie schniefte und genoss die Ruhe, die sie durchströmte. Er schob sie von sich und hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest. Sie sah zu Boden und wischte mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke über ihr nasses Gesicht. Sie musste furchtbar aussehen, mutmaßte sie. Gerade als sie glaubte die stille Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht mehr auszuhalten, schoben sich zwei Finger und ihr Kinn und hoben es an, sodass sie durch ihre verweinten Augen in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Professors sehen musste.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Seine Stimme war so weich und einfühlsam. So ganz anders als sonst und beinahe hätte sich Hermine davon ablenken lassen. Aber die Bilder, die sie gerade gesehen hatte, hielten sie immer noch gefangen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte zu beobachten, wie Snape ratlos die Schultern sacken ließ. Sie standen so nah beieinander, wie vorhin am Seeufer. Die Luft schien erneut zu knistern. Sie konnte seine Augen im Schein des nahen Lagerfeuers funkeln sehen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich und wirkten ehrlich besorgt.

Es war ein Impuls. Hermine hob die Hand und berührte federleicht seine Wange.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, so wie sie ihn gerade abgewiesen hatte, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Seine Augenbraue hob sich zu einer Frage und Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem Gesicht abwenden.

Es geschah in weniger als einem Augenaufschlag. Plötzlich schlangen sich die starken Arme des Zauberers um sie und zogen sie zurück an seinen warmen Körper. Dann waren da plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren und Hermine entgegnete seinem Kuss ohne zurückzuschrecken.

Er spielte mit ihrer Zunge und vertiefte den Moment noch weiter, bis sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösen mussten. Hermine spürte diese besondere Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden, das Knistern und die Aufregung, die das Herzrasen auslöste.

Zwei Minuten etwa standen sie eng umschlungen da. Keiner von beiden wagte es den Moment zu erfassen oder zu analysieren, doch den Augenkontakt zu lösen schien plötzlich so schwierig, wie einen Stein im Wasser aufzulösen.

Es war der Ruf einer fernen Eule, der einen Ruck durch sie beide fahren ließ. Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl, als Snape sie bei der Hand fasste und sie etwas weiter abseits der anderen in den Wald hinein zog. Sie ließ es geschehen und ihr Herz klopfte voller Vorfreude auf das Kommende schneller.

Snape hielt vor zwei Zelten an und öffnete den Eingang zum Linken mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Ohne eine weitere Einladung krabbelte Hermine zuerst hinein.

Der Innenraum war, ebenfalls wie die Schülerzelte nicht magisch vergrößert, sodass Hermine nur auf eine mäßig ausladende Luftmatratze stieß, die den ganzen Raum des Zweimann-Zelts einnahm. Gerade als sie sich erwartend auf den Rücken drehte, schob sich Severus zu ihr ins Zelt. Er zog sporadisch die Öffnung zusammen und kroch über sie.

Sofort nahm er ihren Mund in Beschlag, küsste sie wie im Rausch und strich mit seinen warmen, kräftigen Händen an ihrem Körper entlang. Hermine wand sich unter ihm, angenehm überrascht von sich selbst und berauscht von seiner Hingabe. Sie umklammerte ihn, rieb sich an ihm und ließ ihre Hände durch seine Haare fahren.

Sollte Lavender sich doch mit dem betrunkenen Ron herumschlagen. Sie hatte heute Abend eindeutig den besseren Fang gemacht.

Als Severus seine Finger unter ihren Pullover zu ihren Brüsten schob, verabschiedete sich Hermines Verstand endgültig. Alles was gerade zählte war in diesem Zelt. Mehr brauchte sie im Moment nicht.

*~HG/SS~*

Die Sonne lugte bereits hinter den ersten Bergspitzen hervor, als die schlafende Minerva McGonagall von ein besonders lautes Knacken im heruntergebrannten Feuer aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Im dumpfen Licht der Glut konnte sie die beiden Gestalten von Nott und Zabini ausmachen, die zusammengesunken halb auf und halb unter dem Baumstamm ihren Rausch ausschliefen. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht vom Schnarchen der beiden Jungen wach geworden war.

Nachdem sie sich kurz versichert hatte, dass ansonsten kein anderer Schüler mehr ums Lagerfeuer versammelt war, nahm sie an, dass alle anderen sich in ihre Zelte zurück gezogen hatten.

Ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend, streckte die Hexe ihre müden Glieder, die allesamt schmerzten von der langen Nacht auf dem unbequemen Campingstuhl. Verärgert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sicher wäre das Zelt kaum angenehmer gewesen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie sich von Albus zu solchen Aktivitäten überreden ließ. Campen... das war für junge Leute, denen es nichts ausmachte stundenlang auf dem harten Boden zu schlafen.

Entschlossen noch einige Stunden erholsamen Schlaf zu bekommen, rappelte sich Minerva mühsam auf ihre Beine. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und überlegte sich einen Spruch, mit dem sie ihre Luftmatratze in ein Federbett verwandeln konnte, während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zeltplatz machte.

Gähnend kam die stellvertretende Schulleiterin bei den Zelten an, die für sie und Severus bestimmt waren. Sie beschloss kurzerhand ihren Kollegen zu wecken und Bescheid zu geben, dass sie später als geplant zum Schloss zurück kehren würden und schlug nichts ahnend die Plane des Zelteingangs zur Seite.

Was sie jedoch zu sehen bekam, ließ sie in ihrem Vorhaben, Severus zu wecken inne halten.

Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, öffnete sie fassungslos ihren Mund. Ein blütenweißes und, für sein Alter, äußerst knackiges, männliches Hinterteil schien ihr in zerwühlten, schwarzen Lacken entgegen. Die ebenfalls unbekleideten Beine in voller Länge über die Matratze ausgestreckt, bedeckte der nackte Mann einen weiteren in den Lacken fest eingewickelten Körper. Die braunen Locken der jungen Frau ergossen sich um ihrer beider Gesichter, wie sie so eng beieinander schliefen.

Als sich das unfassbare Bild vor ihr auch nach wiederholtem Augen schließen nicht veränderte, schloss Minerva umgehend den Zelteingang.

Sie musste immer noch träumen.

Umgehend schlüpfte sie in ihr Zelt und vergaß sogar ihre Absicht die lausige Luftmatratze zu verzaubern. Sie ließ sich sinken und schloss die Augen, um auch ja schnell in den Schlaf zu sinken.

Sie musste wirklich übermüdet sein. Ihr überforderter Geist spielte ihr schon die verrücktesten Streiche. Hatte sie doch gerade wirklich einen Moment gedacht Ihren Kollegen nackt auf einer ehemaligen und ebenfalls nackten Schülerin liegen zu sehen.

Absurd.

Kopfschüttelnd und innerlich Albus, für die verrückte Idee ein Lagerfeuer zu veranstalten, verfluchend, schlief die ältere Hexe ein.

 _Ich hoffe ich konnte euch ein wenig die Zeit versüßen._

 _Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review da lassen könntet ;) Eure Liesl Snake_


End file.
